Picking up the Pieces
by 70ftofhair
Summary: Lars Rodriguez is a loser, yet is satisfied with this life. That is until one of his loser friends jumps off the the deep end. Now Lars' life is flipped upside down as he struggles to cope with his loss. With the help of a pretty girl, can Lars finally discover his way out of this messed up life, or will he be doomed to stay in it forever? PLEASE READ WARNING.
1. Part I

_Picking up the Pieces_

**Summary:** Lars Rodriguez is a loser. He's nearly failing out of his senior year, and he along with his loser friends are the resident stoners. Yet Lars is satisfied with this life. That is until one of his loser friends jumps off the roof. Now Lars' life is flipped upside down as he struggles to find his way. With the help of a pretty girl, can Lars discover his way out of this messed up life, or will he be doomed to stay in it forever?

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back. Here's Part I of the Lars story I talked about at the end of Tweaked. This is not part of any other of my Rocket Power universes, however, it was inspired by some of sentences I created in Teenage Moodswings. This entirely new story. The idea came to me as I read _Exit Here_ by Jason Myers. I have stolen some parts of the stories from there. **I own neither _Exit Here_ or Rocket Power**. Please enjoy. :)

_**WARNING:**_ _This story will deal with_** very serious issues_._** Just to name a few: drugs, sex, alcohol/underage drinking, suicide, rape. If you have a problem dealing with such issues, please excuse yourself from reading this story. Also note, I am not an expert at any of these things, nor have I never been a victim to any of these issues, so therefore, parts of the story may not be completely accurate. However, I have done my best to makes sure that this story is as realistic as it can be. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Rated M for Mature.**

**007 - Despair  
**After he watches Spudz jump off his roof with a rope around his neck, Lars cries for hours.

* * *

**Part I: **

_shatter_

_v. to break into pieces_

* * *

As Lars Rodriguez sat in the holding cell with his pals Pi and Animal, he reflected on the day's events that lead him to the police department in the first place. It wasn't the first time Officer Shirley had picked them up for smoking a bowl and drinking in public. In his opinion, it probably wouldn't be their last.

Still, he wondered with they kept interrogating Spuds in private. Usually, they just pick them up, keep them all in a cell for a while, before having their parents pick them up.

Lars simply overlooked this detail as he returned on reflecting on his day.

* * *

It had started in the morning. It was the last day of winter break. It was supposedly the last day of winter break of Lars' high school career (that is, if he passes his classes and doesn't fail out of school). As usual, Lars woke up to an empty house for it was past noon when he had awoke. His parents were at work. As for Twister, Lars assumed that he was hanging out with those rocket dorks and the nerd next door.

To be honest, he and Maurice were never really close. Even as kids, they would always bicker. It was mostly due to the fact that Twister was obviously their parent's favorite. When he was a kid, Lars hated him for it. Though now, Lars didn't really care. Then again, he didn't really care about anything anymore.

Lars got out of bed and went to the kitchen. His mother left him breakfast in the microwave, so he heated it up and send a quick text to the guys for the plans for the day. No doubt they would be boozing and smoking like always.

Pi texted him back letting him know that Lars still had two hours to kill before the four of them were going to meet up. Lars smirked, he knew his favorite past time.

* * *

Lars boarded to the beach a while later. He soon found his way to Raymundo's rental shop where a certain girl he knew worked.

The girl was name Trina Vargas. She was a fellow senior who was in one of Lars' class. She also had a huge crush on him since their freshmen year. He didn't really know why, but she did. However, she loved to act that she hated his guts. Besides, she was not only insanely pretty, but she was head cheerleader, ASB president, and the most popular girl in OCHS. There's no way she'd want to be even remotely related to the likes of Lars the stoner.

Still, Lars got his kicks annoying her.

He arrived to the rental store to find it closed. There was a sign on the garage-like door, 'Close for the day, sorry for the inconvenience.' Lars groaned before grabbing the sharpie he keeps in his pocket. He drew an obscene drawing on the sign and stalked off.

Guess annoying Trina would have to wait for another day.

* * *

Lars boarded his way back to his house when he saw a makeshift street hockey game going on in the cul de sac. Taking a good look, he realized it was the rocket dorks, along with the nerd and his lame-o brother, against the New Zealand kid, the Asian surfer chick, the annoying blonde girl, and the kid with the mask. There were a few kids on the sidelines. None of them were any of Lars kind.

Lars rolled at the game and continued to skate in the middle of it. He heard the Otto and Maurice complaining, but he ignored them. Like he cared anyways.

Lars stalked back to the house, he might as well take a hit from his own bong before meeting his friends.

* * *

A few hours later, Lars finally met up with the guys under the pier. He was already a tad high, but when Animal offered him a joint, Lars took it without a question.

"School starts again tomorrow." Pi said nonchalant. He took a drag from his joint.

"You guys should just drop out like me." Animal replied. It was true; he may have been the youngest from the four, but he dropped out of school in the beginning of the school year. His parents had long been dead, and his older brother, his primary care-taker, was the resident drug dealer of Oceanshores.

Spudz mumbled something incoherent. Lars noticed something was up with the taller boy, but he didn't question it. Instead he took a beer from the cooler Animal provided.

"I would, but I'm actually going to college next year." Pi bragged. Lars rolled his eyes. Ever since he had been accepted Ocean Shores State University, he been acting like the bees knees. So he's going to college, whatever. Lars and Spudz were both going to go to the local community college.

"Cool story bro," Animal said sarcastically. Pi flipped him the bird which earned a laugh from Lars and Animal. Spudz simply nodded.

"Dude, what's up? You're being a buzz kill." Animal complained taking a swish from his beer.

"I… my… fuck…" Spudz shut his mouth and remained silent. Lars glanced at Pi. They shrugged at each other.

"Well, whatever it is bro, relax. It's our last day of break. Try to chill." Lars reassured the older boy. The orange-haired boy just nodded and took a gulp from his bottle.

The four of them just sat and talked. Pi mentioned his 15 year old girlfriend, April, and going to college again to the guys' displeasure. Animal mentioned the sketch deals he helped conduct and the girls he made sleep with him in exchange for drugs. Lars just complained how he couldn't find Trina this morning and how much of a lame-o Twister was. Spudz remained quiet most of the time.

An hour later they found themselves caught by Officer Shirley who wasn't surprised to find them, but still disappointed.

* * *

"Rodriguez, you're free to go." Officer Shirley said with a maternal concern. Lars just shrugged and expected to see his dad. To his surprise, it wasn't his parents picking up, but Raymundo and Tito.

"Yo Raymundo, where are my parental units?" he ignored Lars' question and continued to finish the paperwork. Then the older man grabbed Lars by the back of the neck and led him out the door where his car was. In the past few years, Lars had grown to be taller than both men to a height of 6'0". Still he wasn't as tall as Twister and Otto, which sucked.

Raymundo opened the car door for him. When he entered the car, he noticed the backseat was filled with all of his stuff from home.

"What the hell? Why's all my stuff here?" Once again, the older men were silent. Lars expected to return to the cul de sac, but to his surprise, Raymundo had driven them back to the shack. He parked the car in front of the restaurant and gestured for Lars to get out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Lars asked confused. Finally Raymundo asked talked to him.

"Your parents kicked you out."

"What?"

"Your parents are fed up with you and the drugs. They don't want you to come back home."

"So why am I here?"

"You're staying with me," Tito answered. Lars nodded. It was a known fact that Tito was a bachelor. He didn't expect his parents to kick him out so soon. He knew it was going to happen eventually, but he thought they would've waited until after Lars finished high school.

Raymundo and Tito listed a whole bunch of nonsense AKA rules that Lars was to abide by. He was listening, but his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Lars found himself at Spudz's house. He was supposed to be in school, but the three hooligans decided to ditch together. To Spudz request, they went to his house and didn't invite Animal. Spudz had an announcement apparently.

"So what's up?" Pi asked as he pulled into to Spudz place. He parked in front of the garage. The ginger shook his head.

"Wait here," he mumbled. He slipped out of the back seat and practically ran into his house. Lars leaned against the passenger window and stared at the two story house.

"What's up with him?" He asked mindlessly.

"No clue bro." Pi scrunched his face up. "How's life in Shore Shack?"

"Lame," Lars answered turning his face towards Pi. Raymundo picked him up from school to go to the Shack. He'd have to work from 3-7. Then it was "homework" time from 7-9, and then reflection time for the rest of the night. Tito had an alarm set-up that would go off if Lars tried to sneak out. Lars had tried finding a way out, but no avail. Raymundo and Tito were good.

"They don't let me do shit."

"Yeah bro, but at least we're hanging out now."

"Fosho. How's April?"

"Ugh… she's been a bitch lately. I don't know."

"Lame-o. You should dump her." Lars joked.

"Maybe I will." The two laughed. "Geez, what's taking Spudz so long?" Pi complained. Lars shrugged. He looked up out the window and noticed a familiar orange mess on the roof that wasn't there a few minutes earlier. He rushed out of the car.

"SPUDZ? WHAT ARE DOING?" Lars screamed. The boy in question was standing on the roof with a rope around his neck. The rope around his neck was attached to the balcony off the front of the house.

"I'm going to kill myself." He said loud enough for them to hear. For the first time in their lives, Pi and Lars wished they couldn't understand the other boy's speech impediment.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Lars continued to scream.

"My life is over." Spudz cried calmly.

"Come on man! Don't do this!" Pi yelled.

"No. You guys don't understand."

"YES. WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS."

"They're sending me to jail. I'll never survive anyways, it's not like I have something to live for."

"No, it's not. They're not going to charge you with anything!

"That's bullshit. They're sending me to jail because I'm eighteen now."

"PLEASE. DON'T JUMP."

"Fuck this world guys. It's never been kind to me." Spudz inched his way closer to the edge of the roof.

"SPUDZ STOP. WE'RE FRIENDS. REMEMBER GOON SQUAD FOREVER?" Tears were streaming down all their faces.

"COME ON MAN. BEST BROS FOR LIFE."

"Please Spudz…"

"PLEASE." The ginger gave one last smile.

"Thanks guys." He mumbled before jumping off the roof.

_Crack._

_Gasp._

_Swing._

_Scream._

**_Shattered._**

**END PART I**


	2. Part II

_Picking up the Pieces_

**Summary:** Lars Rodriguez is a loser. He's nearly failing out of his senior year, and he along with his loser friends are the resident stoners. Yet Lars is satisfied with this life. That is until one of his loser friends jumps off the roof. Now Lars' life is flipped upside down as he struggles to find his way. With the help of a pretty girl, can Lars discover his way out of this messed up life, or will he be doomed to stay in it forever?

**Author's Note:** Part two is here. I apologize, but it is quite short. However I promise that Part three is going to be... well, you'll just have to wait. :) Thank you for all of your support. Also, read _Exit Here_ by Jason Myers. It is an amazing read.

_**WARNING:**_ _This story will deal with_** very serious issues_._** Just to name a few: drugs, sex, alcohol/underage drinking, suicide, rape. If you have a problem dealing with such issues, please excuse yourself from reading this story. Also note, I am not an expert at any of these things, nor have I never been a victim to any of these issues, so therefore, parts of the story may not be completely accurate. However, I have done my best to makes sure that this story is as realistic as it can be. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Rated M for Mature.**

**024 - Hope**  
Lars pictures Trina's face when Animal hands him a joint; he refuses.

* * *

**PART II: **

_normalcy_

_n. the quality of being normal_

* * *

_Screaming. _

_Sirens. _

_Sobs. _

_ Spudz._

**Dead.**

Lars was awoken by shaking. He saw Tito standing at the edge of his bed.

"You okay lil' cuz?" The large Hawaiian man asked concerned.

Lars had gone upstairs and hadn't left since Officer Shirley dropped his off earlier that afternoon. The police woman explained what had transpired between the three friends to Tito, Raymundo, and Noelani. The four adults agreed it was best if Lars was to be left alone.

Lars sat up and wiped his tear-blurred eyes. He was shaking and mumbling incoherently. Tito sat at the bed's edge and attempted to soothe the boy. Lars wrapped his arms around Tito and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulders.

For the first time in years, Tito saw Lars for who he really was.

Not a kid going nowhere in life.

Not a petty criminal.

Not a stoner.

Not a bully.

Tito saw him as a scared kid who truly got in over his head.

For the first time in a long time, Tito felt sorry for Lars.

* * *

"Lars?" Trina whispered quietly. She stood behind him as he began the opening routine for the rental shop.

"Huh?" He responded lifelessly.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She heard the rumors of course. Plus she hadn't seen him, Pi, or Spudz since the day before Spudz' alleged suicide.

"Yeah…" She silently approached him.

"You sure?" she placed her hand on his arm.

"Yes, geez, leave me alone Vargas." He snapped pulling away from her.

"Okay…" She said meekly. She sighed as she watched him through the rest of her shift.

* * *

Another week had past, and Pi and Lars found themselves in the viewing of Spudz. The two were the first ones at the funeral home aside from Spudz' parents. The two adults pulled the kids aside. The four of them stood awkwardly until Spudz' father broke the silence.

"We know that you two were Stanley's best friends, but we can't allow you guys to attend the funeral."

"We…" Pi started, but Lars finished his thought.

"We don't understand."

"My wife and I feel that it would be best if the family did not see you guys."

"But we've met them before. Wouldn't they think it would be strange if we weren't there?" Pi tried to reason.

"Yes, but—" Spudz' mother began.

"SPUDZ WAS OUR FRIEND!" Lars yelled.

"And he was our son! He was our son that thanks to you we have to bury! Do you know what that feels like?" The father snapped.

"Oh please he hated you guys! All you guys ever did was tell him how much of a waste he was!" Lars stepped forward into their faces.

"We did no such thing!" The mother sobbed.

"Our Stanley had depression, he was depressed! Instead of being good friends like any normal kid, you two fed him drugs and alcohol and lies!"

"That's a lie! We never made him do anything he didn't want to do. Plus, he was never depressed when he was with us, only being around you fucking idiots." Pi pulled Lars back.

"Get out." The father snapped, hate dripping out of his words.

"Gladly." Lars pulled away from Pi and stomped off.

"Lars…" The thicker boy sighed. He shot Spudz's parents an apologetic look and followed his friend.

* * *

A few days later, Lars was working his afternoon shift. Due to the lack of business, Lars was stuck on dish duty. He was still angry because his conversation with Spudz' parents from the other day. As he rinsed through all the dishes and soaked them in the dish washing soap, he kept his eyes focused on the wall before him.

Raymundo slipped into the back quietly and leaned against the wall opposite from Lars. The older man sighed. Lars turned sharply over his shoulder and noticed the other man. He shut off the water, turned around, and leaned against the counter.

"What's up Mr. Rocket?" Lars asked quietly.

"Tito and I were talking about your shift tomorrow." Lars nodded. Tomorrow was the to be the funeral. "We talked to the kids into taking your shift, and we agree that you can take the day off." Lars shook his head.

"It's okay; I'm not going." The older man looked shocked. The two basked in silence. Lars turned away and stared at his unfinished dishes. Ray stared at him sympathetically.

"Hey Mr. Rocket?" the younger man said without turning his head.

"Yes son?"

"Do you think you can go for me?" Ray considered this.

"Sure, but why won't you go? He's your best friend after all."

"His parents. They don't want me or Pi there. They think… I just…" Lars trailed off. Raymundo nodded.

"Of course, I was planning to go anyways."

"Thank you." Lars returned to his dishes while Raymundo continued to watch him. They remained like that for a couple of minutes before Raymundo decided to return to the front. Lars turned to him one more time before he left.

"Can you take my paycheck from this week and buy flowers for him? Spudz I mean." He asked timidly.

"Of course."

"Carnations, Spudz said if he was ever a girl, he'd want carnations." Raymundo nodded and attempted to leave again but Lars stopped him. "And, the rest the money, can you donate to his parents?" Raymundo paused he was surprised at Lars' request. He smiled at his maturity and nodded once more.

"Will do." Lars nodded and went back to the dishes. "Just so you know Lars, you still get the day off."

* * *

Lars stood outside the place he formerly called his house. It was the day of the funeral, but since he got the day off. He began roaming around Ocean Shores and ended up in the old cul de sac. He kicked his board up and stared at the two story house.

It used to be his sanctuary. Memories of home cooked meals, sibling rivalry, and mild scoldings. They seemed like distant recollections now. He saw the front door open. There he saw Twister stepping out with his own board. Twister looked up and saw Lars standing outside. He shut the door quietly. The estranged brothers locked eyes.

Twister began to skate towards his brother, but before he could make it, Lars ran.

* * *

The nightmares continue.

Lars screams.

Lars cries.

Lars wakes up.

(Tito learns to sleep with ear plugs.)

Sometime it gets so bad, Lars loses sleep.

No sleep makes him think.

Thinking leaves him to wonder what's worse: his nightmares or reality?

Lars doesn't have an answer for that.

* * *

"Hey man," Pi said as his approached Lars who was flipping burgers behind the counter. The long haired teen reached across the Shack counter to bump with his buddy.

"Hey, haven't seen you for a while." Pi nodded. It had been a couple of weeks since the two had spoken. They hadn't seen each other since the veiwing.

"Yeah, I know. I've been MIA lately."

"No worries bro." Lars continued to clean the counter. Pi looked up at him, but stared back down at the table.

"Something up?" Lars questioned.

"Have you visited Spudz?" _Grave._

"No, you?"

"Yeah. I went to the cemetery yesterday."

"How was it?"

"How do you think it was?" Horrible. Awful. Terrible. "Exactly…" The two friends basked in silence. "You think you could take a break or something?" Lars nodded. He called Tito from the back and he granted him a 30 minute break. Pi and Lars walked through the Pier not saying a single word until Pi broke it.

"April's pregnant." Lars stopped walking as Pi continued to do so. Pi turned around, stopped, and faced the other boy.

"What?" Pi shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Abortion?" Lars questioned.

"I tried asking, but she wants to keep it."

"How stupid is she? She's only 15."

"She'll be sixteen in a couple of days." Pi defended.

"Does it matter? Dump the bitch." Pi dropped his jaw.

"You don't mean that."

"I've never liked the whore." That was a lie. Lars and April got along quite well. She was a smart, sweet girl.

"I'm not going to abandon her. She's having my kid."

"Well, it's her fault anyways."

"Dude, it's not like that."

"She's nothing but a stupid—" Lars stepped closer towards Pi.

"Lars—" Pi took stepped forwards himself.

"No-good—" Lars got closer.

"I'm warning you—" Pi stepped back.

"Cocking-sucking—" Lars got into his face.

"Shut up!"

"Whor—" Before Lars could finish, he was pushed back by Pi's fist to his face. Lars fell back onto his bottom. He brought his hand to his cheek which was swelling up fast. Pi stood above him with his fist shaking. Lars noticed tears streaking down his face. Lars instantly felt regret. A crowd began to gather.

"Goddamn it Lars." Pi used his sleeve to wipe his eyes. "I came to you because we only have each other now! But if you going to b e some goddamn asshole, then fuck you." Pi turned around and walked away. Lars bolted up and yelled after the boy.

"Fuck you too! I don't need you! I don't need anyone, you faggot." Lars turned to a row of mothers who were staring disapprovingly towards the teenage. "What!" Lars leaned forward to the shaken children. The mother gasped as Lars walked back towards the shack.

* * *

"Good morning," Trina smiled as Lars unlocked the door of the rental shop. He nodded wordlessly to her and pushed open the garage like door. He proceeded to disarm the alarm.

"I guess we're working together again today." Lars disregarded her and headed towards the register/computer and began to set it up for the shop. Trina sighed as she walked into the back and placed her belongings in her designated locker. She walked into the front again and noticed Lars' frustrated expression. She leaned against the counter opposite the broody boy.

"You know, you could always talk to me." She said in a hushed tone. Lars stopped what he was doing looked her dead in the eye.

"Mind your own business chica." He snapped.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well I don't know your help. I don't need your sympathy. I don't need you looking down at me."

"I'm not—"

"God, I wish everyone would just leave me alone." Lars knocked off a display of sunglasses on the counter and stormed out of the store.

"Lars wait!" Trina cried out frantically, but it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

Lars knocked furiously at the door. Animal opened slowly at first, then swung it open at the sight of the latino teen. He leaned against ht e doorframe and smirked.

"I knew you'd be back," the younger teen said knowingly.

"Fuck off." Lars said pushing his way into the ratty apartment. Animal shut the door behind him and followed. He handed Lars his bong. Lars stared at the glass cylinder. Animal raised his eyebrow expectantly. Trina's face flashed through his mind, but he shrugged it off and took a hit.

"Welcome back baby," Animal smirked.

**End Part II**


	3. Part III

_Picking up the Pieces_

**Summary:** Lars Rodriguez is a loser. He's nearly failing out of his senior year, and he along with his loser friends are the resident stoners. Yet Lars is satisfied with this life. That is until one of his loser friends jumps off the roof. Now Lars' life is flipped upside down as he struggles to find his way. With the help of a pretty girl, can Lars discover his way out of this messed up life, or will he be doomed to stay in it forever?

**Author's Note:** _**EDIT**_: Omg. I'm so stupid. I published this chapter without writing a note. Anyways, this is by far the most emotional thing I've ever written, and probably my favorite thing I've ever written. If you think this is the last part, don't be disappointed. It's not. There's going to be one more part and then a epilogue. Just because I love you guys, I'm telling you the title of the last part: Catharsis.

_**WARNING:**_ _This story will deal with_** very serious issues_._** Just to name a few: drugs, sex, alcohol/underage drinking, suicide, rape. If you have a problem dealing with such issues, please excuse yourself from reading this story. Also note, I am not an expert at any of these things, nor have I never been a victim to any of these issues, so therefore, parts of the story may not be completely accurate. However, I have done my best to makes sure that this story is as realistic as it can be. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Rated M for Mature.**

**008 - Doors**  
Animal offers him drugs, Pi offers him consistency, Trina offers him a second chance; Lars doesn't know who to pick.

**026 - Lost**  
Trina pulls him down so their foreheads are touching, "You're lost Lars Rodriguez, let me find you."

* * *

**Part III: **

_halt_

_v. to bring to an abrupt stop_

* * *

Lars woke up in strange bed. He felt a body on him. He looked down and saw a blonde mess on his chest. He groaned as he pushed the body off gently. He slipped out of the bed and put his clothes on. He slowly crept out the window and onto the streets. This wasn't the first time this has happened in the last couple of nights. Ever since he returned to Animal's pad, he's gotten back to his back to his routine of boozing, drugging, and hooking-up.

He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. It was 4am. Lars shut his eyes close.

"Saturday," he whispered. He opened his eyes and headed towards Animal's pad. He had been living there since he regressed. School and the Shack weren't options for him. He was honestly surprised his phone still worked, but he didn't mind too much. He walked back to the apartment complex wishing desperately that he had his skateboard with him.

* * *

When he arrived back to Animal's place, he was not surprised to see that there were still a couple of people blowing lines. Animal smiled at Lars' appearance.

"Hey man! Come have a blow a rail with us!" The drug dealer picked up a small mirror with three perfect lines of white powder. Lars shook his head. He and Pi were never into other drugs. He had tried it once when he was a freshman, and it wasn't his thing. He took a seat next to a pretty, skinny blonde girl, the only person besides Animal he knew. Her name was Jenni. She and Animal had been 'together' for a couple of years.

"Hey stranger," she smiled. Lars nodded.

"Hey Jenni."

"I'm glad you're back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after Spudz jumped , you and Pi both fell off the radar. I missed you guys."

"I doubt Pi's coming back," Lars said bitterly. Jenni still beamed at him.

"I heard his girl got knocked up."

"Yeah…" Jenni leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome back Lars," she whispered. Lars watched as she took the mirror filled with blow and the straw from her boyfriend's hands and takes a hit like no one's business. He also noticed that Jenni had recently gotten a matching infinity tattoo on her wrist like Animal has on his wrist. He pretend not to notice the matching needle marks on the couple's arms.

* * *

Lars ventured out again deciding he didn't want to be in the apartment with a bunch of cokeheads. It was six am and he found himself in the cul de sac once again. The sun was just rising. The neighborhood was quiet, not even that pesky bird that enjoys chirping outside Lars' former bedroom.

It was Sunday morning. He knew that all the adults would be sleeping in, even old man Simpleton. Lars reveled in the familiarity of the street. He closed his eyes and imagined the times he, Spudz, and Pi spent messing around doing stupid kid stuff. How long had it been since he played a prank on those rocket dorks or whomped their ass in street hockey? Those days seemed long gone now.

Spudz was dead.

Pi was having a kid.

And where was Lars?

He opened his eyes.

_Stuck._

* * *

The next Monday, Lars made his way to school. Following Animal's advice, he decided to officially drop out. He waited for first bell to ring so he could make his way towards the counseling office. Lars walked up towards the office and was about to open the door when it swung open and knocked him on his face. He ricocheted back. The person on the other side quickly went to his aid.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A familiar feminine voice screeched. Lars looked down at the girl.

"Chill Vargas." The petite girl looked up as she realized who she hit.

"Lars, where have you been? Ray and Tito have been worried." She scolded as she placed her hands on her hips to a mediocre attempt to intimidate him.

"Around, not that it's any of your business." He rolled his eyes.

"It is my business." She retaliated.

"Oh is it?"

"Yes!"

"I don't really care." He turned around to walk away when Trina started yelling at him.

"Well I do!" She grabbed his abruptly by his arm. "God Lars, why can't you see that I care?" she screamed so loud a few teachers peeked through their classroom doors. They all glared at Trina, but she ignored them.

"Why should you?" Lars snapped back.

"Because we're friends!" Lars pulled her hand off of him by her wrist and slammed her into the nearest locker.

"We are not friends." He hissed at her. She looked up at him unafraid. A male teacher soon ran out of his classroom to break up the fight.

"Hey stop what you're doing!" The teacher demanded. Lars and Trina locked eyes for a moment before Lars pushed Trina away and stalked off.

"Are you okay?" He heard the teacher ask Trina.

"I'm fine. You should be more concerned for him." She said rubbing her wrist.

Lars never did make it to the administrator's office.

* * *

He found himself by his house again. He watched from afar as his brother and the Squid skated away from the cul de sac. He made eye contact with his brother as he watched him skate away. Lars leaned against the bush and sighed. He really should stop stalking his house. He was about to retreat when he felt a hand against his shoulder. He hesitantly turned around fearing it was his brother. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey," Pi said.

"Hey," Lars responded. The two best friends (former best friend? Lars wondered) stood in silence. "What's up?"

"I'm going to rehab." Pi answered. Lars cocked an eyebrow questionably. Sure, Pi smoked and drank a bit, but he wasn't bad about it. "It was April's parent's condition."

"Condition?"

"Yeah… April's keeping the baby." Silence returned. Pi looked at street. Lars rubbed the back of his head.

"Look man, I'm sorry." Lars said sheepishly.

"I know. You're not the only one who messed up."

"Broken condom?" Lars offered. Pi merely chuckled.

"Not just that. I really, really, really messed up man." Pi dropped down to the sidewalk and sat. Lars kicked up his skateboard and sat right next to him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Lars watched as Pi covered his face with his hands. His friend sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I hit her. I hit her bad man."

"What do you mean?" Lars couldn't imagine Pi doing such a thing.

"After I talked to you about it, I went to Animals and just fuckin got loaded off blow."

"You did?" Lars was surprised. Pi has never, to Lars' knowledge at least, touched cocaine before. Neither Animal nor Jenni had mention this to him before. How long ago was their fight? Couldn't have been less than a month ago.

"Yeah, I then went to April's house and started yelling at her, calling her all different kinds of names and shit. I even outted her pregnancy to her family. Then, when she was trying to calm me down, I clocked her right in the face. She had a black eye for two weeks." He sighed again. "I'm so disgusted with myself."

"Shit happens." Lars said not knowing quite how to respond.

"Yeah, shit happens. What happened to us man? When did life decide it wanted to fuck us over?" Lars remained quiet.

He didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

Saturday night rolled around again. Lars got into Animal's car and joined him as he made rounds at the local party scene. Jenni joined them liked always. Lars watched as the couple from the backseat. Animal reached out to grasp the girl's leg as the Jenni talked about nothing in particular.

Lars found it curious to be backseat to this couple. He's known the two for years and thought they were a strange couple. Animal had come from the lowest, poverty stricken family. His father had been a drug dealer before he was killed; his mother had been a prostitute who had died HIV positive. His brother was also a high school drop-out become drug dealer. Then there was Jennifer Gardenis, aka Jenni. Her father was the mayor of Ocean Shores. Her mother owns more than the city by acquiring local businesses. She was an only child doting on by her loving rich parents and born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She attended the local private school. She was really smart too, top of her class. Lars wondered how well she was doing in school now.

Lars never understood why a girl of her status would tolerate, much less stay with Animal. They would cheat on each other, break-up and then make-up. He found it to be a dysfunctional relationship. Yet, there were times that seemed like the two were meant for each other. Lars didn't understand it, but he wanted it.

"Let's go dickwat." Animal said opening up the backseat. Lars jumped out of the car and followed the couple into a ratty old trailer. Lars looked around the trailer park.

"Where the hell are we?" Lars questioned.

"Just picking up some goods," Animal replied nonchalant as he knocked on the door of a sketchy mobile home. Two black guys opened up the door. One was tall and skinny wearing a red bandanna on his head and white wife-beater on his torso. His pants sagged low and he wore grey boxers. The other was shorted and thicker. He wore a loose black tee and saggy jeans. His long black hair was braided in deep cornrows. They greeted the couple, and they returned the gesture. Jenni winked and waved her fingers shamelessly.

"Who's this?" Red bandanna asked looking at Lars. Lars suddenly got very nervous.

"He's a friend; he doesn't want any of the stuff though, just along for the ride." Animal answered quickly. Black tee grunted and reverted into the home. Red bandanna, Animal, Jenni, and Lars followed suit. The two black guys sat in one end of the booth inside the mobile home while Animal, Jenni and Lars squeezed into one side.

"You have all the money?" Red bandanna asked. On cue, Animal pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket. Black tee grabbed the wad and counted it.

"You're short a bill." He glared. Lars stared intently at Animal wondering what he was going to do.

"We thought about that," Animal started. Jenni licked her lips nervously. She reached out underneath the table and grabbed Lars' knee. "And we tried so desperately to come up with the money, but we fell short, so we were wondering if…" He trailed off. Jenni smiled sweetly.

"We were wondering if it would be okay to offer my services? If there was a certain… job you'd like me to do." Lars' jaw dropped at Jenni's bold idea. Surely, Animal wouldn't let his girl do this for him. The guy's an asshole, but he did really love Jenni right? He glared at his friend only to realize that this was probably his idea. _No money, his ass_, Lars thought. _He's a fuckin' drug dealer himself._

Red bandanna and Black tee stared at the girl desirably. Jenni gulped nervously.

"Sure, why not." Black tee answered. Lars noticed the sinister look in his eyes. Animal got up from the table to let Jenni out of the table. Red bandanna escorted her to the back room and shut the door behind them.

Lars didn't even try to imagine what went on in there.

* * *

Later that night, the trio finally left the mobile home. When Jenni emerged from the room, her eyes were red and puffy as if she was crying. She didn't speak. Red bandanna had a satisfied look on his face, and black tee handed Animal a small baggie of brown powder. The trio made their exit shortly after.

Lars couldn't look either in the eye. He stepped into the back seat of the car completely disgusted. Before Jenni got into the car, Animal pulled her into a hug. Lars watched as the younger boy stroke her hair and whispered gently in her ear. Lars gave him credit for comforting his girl, but at the same time, he couldn't forgive Animal for letting her go through with that.

As he watched Jenni sobbed on his shoulder, Lars felt like puking.

* * *

"You're an asshole, you know." Lars pushed Animal on his shoulder as the two left the car. Jenni watched in shock as her boyfriend threw a punch Lars' way.

"What the fuck man?" Animal snapped.

"How could you let Jenni do that?" Lars threw a right hook towards Animal. Animal fell back as Lars' arm landed on his stomach. He kicked out his feet and caught Lars off guard by hitting his knees. A crowd formed aroung them as the two kids thrashed around trying to hurt each other.

"Animal stop! Baby!" Jenni screamed. Animal seemed to take her screams as encouragement. He pinned Lars to the ground and started pounding on him. Lars tried to protect his face, but soon blood started flowing down his newly broken nose. Suddenly Lars felt the weight pulled off of him. A soft hand gripped tightly on his bicep and pulled him up.

His vision was blurry, but he and whoever held on to him pulled onto his arm ran out into the streets. He heard sirens coming. Screams of teenagers desperately trying to escape flooded his eyes. The person pulled Lars into another car.

* * *

Later, Lars found himself in a house near Spudz' old neighborhood. He laid down on a bed with a pack of ice on his face. He looked over at his savior. The small girl huffed as she tidied up the rest of the room.

"Trina." The girl stood up tall at the sound of her name.

"What's up?"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"It's fine, my parents are in Europe to celebrate their 20th anniversary." Trina smiled and held up a peace sign. She continued rummaging through her room. Lars sighed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up in a cold sweat due to another nightmare. Trina stirred on the bed next to him before turning over sleepily. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Can I ask you question?" Lars asked studying her face.

"What is it Lars?" She sat up and hovered over him.

"Why do you care so much?" She reached out and stroked his face.

"I just do."

"Trina..." He asked seriously.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." He nodded. She sighed. She used the hand she used to stroke his face and ran his fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Freshmen year, I joined the cheer team. I made varsity immediately because I was really good at tumbling and flying. Anyways, there was this senior who hated me because I stole her spot as top flyer, but I didn't know that. I thought she liked me. One day, after the biggest football game of the year, she invited me to this party. I was really nervous because I've never been to a high school party before, but she promised to look after me: Mistake number one." She smiled a wistful smile. She reached out again and touched his face again, minding his broken nose.

"When we got there she gave me a 'special' drink: mistake number two. She must have laced it with something because the next thing I know, there's two guys grabbing on to me. I was too drugged out to do anything, but coherent enough to know what was happening." She inhaled deeply.

"I just remember repeating 'stop' over and over again. Then, all of a sudden, felt someone pull me up and carry me over their shoulder. I must have passed out. When I came to it again, I was at the beach in this ratty little make-shift room thing."

"The pit," Lars whispers suddenly remembering that night. She smiles at him.

"That's the one. Spudz was there. I was sleeping on the couch and he was on the floor keeping watch over me. He told me to stay where I was. My dress was torn, but Spudz gave me his shirt before he left. I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, he had breakfast waiting for me. You know, he was my neighbor for years, but I never understood a thing he said until that morning. He told me how you heard my cries and busted into the room to save me." She slipped her hand into his. He watched as tears brimmed her eyes.

"How you let yourself get punch and beaten by those guys who were a lot bigger than you just so you can make sure I got out of the room undetected. After that, I started crying. I cried really hard," Lars admire how strong she was to force herself not to cry, "and Spudz, the great guy he was, he held me and let me cry on his shoulder. After what felt like hours, we started talking. He started talking about you: how amazing you are and what a good friend you were.

"Spudz really loved you, you know? I mean he loved Pi too, but he really appreciated you. We used to spend forever talking about you." She leaned forward. "He was my friend too. When he died, I understood what you were going through. Maybe not to the same extent, but I did. I miss him too."

"Trina…" Lars whispered, but she shook her hand and pressed a finger on his mouth to silence him. Instead, she pulls him down by the neck so their foreheads are touching.

"You're lost Lars Rodriguez, let me find you." The boy gazed deeply into her eyes before shutting his. He nodded silently.

**End Part III**


	4. Part IV

_Picking up the Pieces_

**Summary:** Lars Rodriguez is a loser. He's nearly failing out of his senior year, and he along with his loser friends are the resident stoners. Yet Lars is satisfied with this life. That is until one of his loser friends jumps off the roof. Now Lars' life is flipped upside down as he struggles to find his way. With the help of a pretty girl, can Lars discover his way out of this messed up life, or will he be doomed to stay in it forever?

**Author's Note:** Finally, the last part before the epilogue is complete. Everything this story was leading up to actually made it into this part. i hope you enjoy this. It's quite long, but I think I nailed it. I may just do an interlude before the epilogue. Depends on how I feel. I am aware that the whole chapter is in past tense, but the bottom is all present tense. It was done on purpose. Also, if there's anything at the end that you want clarification on, feel free to address it in a review or a PM. And don't worry, if you're missing someone, they'll made it in the next chapter. (**Spoiler alert:** what happened on prom night? What ever happened to Animal and Jenni?)**_  
_**

_**WARNING:**_ _This story will deal with_** very serious issues_._** Just to name a few: drugs, sex, alcohol/underage drinking, suicide, rape. If you have a problem dealing with such issues, please excuse yourself from reading this story. Also note, I am not an expert at any of these things, nor have I never been a victim to any of these issues, so therefore, parts of the story may not be completely accurate. However, I have done my best to makes sure that this story is as realistic as it can be. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Rated M for Mature.**

**025 -Light**  
He was a ghost living a shell; she was the bright light guiding him home.

**046 - War**  
When high school ends, Lars does the unthinkable and joins the Navy.

* * *

**Part IV: **

_catharsis_

_n. the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions_

* * *

"Come on Lars," Trina said softly. He stared at her from the passenger seat. The two had just returned from the hospital where Lars had his nose fixed.

"I don't know if I can do this." He whispered. The small girl smiled softly and reached out her hand for him.

"Trust me, it'll make you feel better." She nodded encouragingly. She let go of his hand and opened her door. She walked around the car and opened his door. She reached out her hand again which he took without any hesitation.

The pair walked up the grand building: St. John Catholic Church. It had been years since Lars last entered this church. His parents were very religious, but they never forced the boys to go to church. He remember Maurice would go occasionally, but as for Lars, he stopped attending after he was confirmed his freshmen year. Lars opened the door for Trina, and she led him towards the back of the church.

They stood in front of the confessional. At the time, there was only one in use, but a small red light indicated that the priest was busy. Lars shot Trina a nervous look as the two knelt down in the pews nearby.

"I don't know—"

"Shush!" She scolded mildly.

"I haven't been to confession in years. I don't even know if I can remember what to do."

"Lars, just do it." As she said that, the light turned green as a small Asian lady stepped out of the confessional. Trina nudged Lars. He sighed before getting up. He entered the small room. He saw the kneeling pew in front of a cover window. He vaguely remembered that he was supposed to kneel there, so he made his way towards the spot.

"Hello there son," the priest spoke breaking the silence.

"Hi there father." Lars said slowly.

"You seem hesitant boy." The boy gulped nervously.

"I'm sorry father, I just haven't done this is a while."

"No need to be anxious son. I'll walk you through this." Lars took a deep breath and followed the priest's instructions.

"Now, confess to me your sins." Lars dropped his head into his hands in shame.

"I don't know where to start." The priest nodded on the other side of the curtain.

"Just start with whatever bothers you the most."

"Oh man, there's so many things I could say. I really fucked up father. Sorry for my language."

"Don't worry son, I cannot judge you. Only God can judge you." the priest paused as the words sunk in into Lar's mind. "Go on son, tell me what you want to say."

"I drink everyday and smoke weed regularly. I have sex with girls and never call them. I took advantage of my parents to the point they got fed up with me and kicked me out. Then Raymundo and Tito took me in and gave me a job and a second chance, but instead of taking it I ran away to that fuckin' messed life! And you know what's the worst part? In the midst of all this fuckin' shit, I lost the two most important people of my life.

"After Spudz killed himself, Pi and I only had each other. Then when he really needed me, I fuckin' screwed him over. I just took the easy way out and ran! To top it off, I said so many bad things about April. I can't believe I did that. She's the nicest, sweetest girl, and I prompted him to do something really awful to her. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself for hurting them." Lars paused to collect himself before he broke down.

"And Spudz… I knew. I really knew that he wanted to kill himself. He's always been so depressed and suicidal, and I knew that. That day, when we got picked up by the police… I just knew. I knew exactly what he was thinking. I just never thought he actually could… But he did… this wasn't even his first attempt. I never told anyone this, but when we were fifteen. I was walking around the pier late one night by myself and I saw him sitting on the edge of the pier. He had a rope around his neck, and he was trying to tie the other around the pier. I was able to stop him in time, so I tried to convince him not to do it.

"I was able to then. Then we sat for hours talking. Then I promised that if he ever felt that way again, I would be there for him as long as he promised never to do that again. I kept my promise Father. I may be the most son in the world, a horrible brother, a god awful student, and all kinds of other shit, but I am a good friend. I may have broken a lot of promises, but there are two promises that I kept: that and the promise that Pi, Spudz, and I will be best friends forever, no matter what.

"That's why father, I'm so mad at Spudz. We promised each other. He broke his promise. I miss him, but I can't get over how mad I am at him. You know what's the worst part? He didn't even a proper goodbye. He just made us watch him die. We were completely helpless. He broke me, and I just can't forgive him. Father, that's honestly my worst sin." Tears swarm down his face.

"What's your worst sin, my son?" The priest responded. He couldn't clearly follow his dialogue because half way through Lars started breaking down.

"That I will never be able to forgive Spudz for what he did to me." Lars spat out bitterly. The priest nodded silently.

"Well son, that's quite a lot of indulgences you partook in, but God can and will forgive you. However, to be honest with you, I don't think that's what you need right now."

"What o you mean?"

"While you have sin greatly against God and our religion, I believe the most important person that you need to focus on forgiving is yourself."

"I'm not angry at—"

"Let me finish boy."

"Okay."

"You may have not said so yourself, but you know deep down inside that the one you're really mad about is yourself. You live a frowned upon lifestyle, and it makes you angry that you do so. You respect women, but you don't show it. You want to make your parents proud, but so far, you have only disappointed them. You had a second chance, but you ran away. You turned your back on your best friend and believed you let the other one kill himself. You hate yourself for doing so. Now you don't believe that you deserve anything. Though most of these things are deplorable acts, I don't believe that you are a bad person."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because why would you be here?" Lars answered in silence. "My point exactly. Look son, you may not have been the best person in the world, but that doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be pardoned. No one's perfect, only God. However, that doesn't mean you are a bad person. Normally at this time I would make you say the Act of Contrition, but for now, I will just tell you go out and forgive yourself. Once you can learn to forgive yourself, you can be the person you want to be. That is your penance." Lars didn't respond, just thought hard about the priest's words. The priest continued to bless him, and then sent him off.

When Lars walked out, Trina was waiting for him with a smile on her face. She stood up and reached her hand for him. He took a goo long glance at her hand before grasping it with him own.

His path to forgiveness, he thought, begins now.

* * *

Raymundo and Tito weren't please with him when Trina brought him back to the Shack. They scowled at him, and Lars could only coward behind his broken nose and a headstrong girl.

"Well, do you have anything to say?" Raymundo glared at the teenage boy.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could muster up. He felt two inches tall. Raymundo and Tito continued to glare at him. Trina tried to brighten up the mood, then Tito shook his head. He reached out and touched Lars' shoulder with his hands.

"The Ancient Hawaiians always said, 'No matter how many times a volcano has wrong you, destroyed your home and destroyed everything you've ever work for, you must always willing to forgive it for it is the foundation of new life.'" Then at the same time, both Raymundo and Tito's expression softened. The Rocket walked into the back of the Shack, and then returned shortly afterwards. He tossed Lars his apron.

"There's a whole stack of dishes waiting for you back there." Raymundo said as he ruffled the kid's hair. Lars smiled.

* * *

"Trina…" Lars began to complain but stopped himself as she dragged him through school. Since he never did formally drop out, he was still enrolled in school, but was desperately failing most of his classes. Trina managed to convince his teachers and the principal to let him do extra assignments after school to make-up for his lost time. It was long and tedious, and it didn't help that he worked at both the Shack in the Rental Shop. Nevertheless, with all the extra credit, it would mean that Lars could graduate with Pi and Trina, and right now, that was his main goal.

Trina, however, had a different goal in mind for him.

"We need to talk about your future Lars." She told him one day as they were working. She also informed him that she set up a meeting with a guidance counselor the following week.

Presently, she was dragging him to said counselor. He knew better to protest. Trina was stubborn, "adamant" so she says. Once she decided to do something, she did it, no matter what. Sometimes, Lars wondered if he was some sort of pet project for her: reform the delinquent. Yet, he knew that wasn't true. She was just being a good friend.

Finally they arrived to the guidance office. Trina let him straight into the room of one Mr. Miller. The room was small with two chairs against the wall in front of a large desk. Lars was nervous to talk to the counselor, but he knew that he had no choice to. He sat in between the door and Trina.

"Hello Miss Vargas," the teacher regarded the young girl. Lars pouted a bit after being ignored.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Miller," she said cordially. The older man smiled.

"How are you this fine day? I hear you're going to the east coast for school." Lars looked over to the girl realizing that she never actually told him where she was going to college.

"Yeah, NYU." New York seemed so far away to Lars.

"That's a good school."

"I know. I'm really excited."

"As you should be." The other man, who Lars estimated couldn't be any older than 30, leaned back and rest his hands behind his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering, since you've been such a good mentor to me, you could help out my friend here?" Trina pointed towards Lars. The counselor frowned finally noticing the latino teen.

"Hello Mr. Rodriguez." The adult said.

"Mr. Miller."

"What can I do for you today?" Lars stared at him blankly. Trina nudged him lightly on his knee. He turned towards her gave her the same expression. She silently told him to say something, but he shook his head. She sighed. He grabbed the bottom of his shorts and bunched them up. Trina motioned towards Mr. Miller with her eyebrows. Lars just shook his head again. She nodded yes in response.

Mr. Miller smiled to himself as he watched the silent conversation continue.

She tilted her head and bit her lip to plead at him, but once again, he shook his head in defiance. She turned away to take a deep breath. She moved her arm to go around the back of his chair. She moved her other hand to lie on top of his bunched up fist on his knee. She looked up at him desperately. He tried turning away, but couldn't resist her eyes. He rolled his eyes and nodded. She smiled.

"He wants to talk about his future." She blurted out. Mr. Miller nodded wondering why they went through that whole silent battle if she was going to speak for him anyways.

"Okay, do you have any plans or ideas of what you want to do?"

"Well, I thought I'd just go to community college and then transfer."

"Okay, well, that's not a bad idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, where do you think you'd want to go? Actually, which community college do you want to go to? There are several ones nearby to choose from. Also what do you think you would like to be?"

"I don't really know." Lars said honestly. Mr. Miller leaned forward and placed his cheek into his hand. Suddenly Lars felt ashamed.

"That's okay." The teacher said. Lars nodded. "I know when I was your age, if someone had told me that I was going to be a high school counselor, I would've laughed in their faces."

"What changed your mind?"

"A girl." Lars glanced at Trina who stared intently at the adult. He realized that their hands were touching. He simply shrugged her off.

"Really?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly what you may think."

"Oh? What do you think we think?" Lars asked. The young teacher smiled.

"Let's just say, she was my first lost soul. Her name was Bernadette. She was my younger sister's best friend. One time I came home from college, I found out that she was staying with my family. So one night, we stayed up all night talking. She poured out her heart and soul. By the end of the night, I knew practically everything about her."

"So what happened?" Trina asked.

"She died. A week after I went back to school. Intentionally overdose on alcohol and coke. She left letters. She left seven letters: one for each of her parents, one for her brother, one for my sister, one for her favorite teacher, her ex-boyfriend, and me." He opened his drawer and rummaged through it. He finally pulled out a worn out envelope and opened it.

"Dear Joe, if you're reading this letter, then my suicide must have been a success. I never got the chance to thank you for the night when we stayed up until 10am talking. That night meant a lot to me, for it was the first time that anyone had just wanted to hear anything I wanted to say. you're a good listener you know. Usually, I'm the listener in the conversation, but for the first with you, I was the speaker. You will never know how grateful I was for that night. Remember when you were talking, and I said I just wanted to die? You gave me some real awesome advice. I'm sorry, but I obviously didn't take it. Don't take it to heart, I was far too broken for you to fix. But you do have a good talent to help people. Don't let it go to waste. Thank you for being the best listener ever. Love Bernie." He set the letter down and smiled wistfully.

"After that, I declared myself a Pysch major, got my degree, got my teaching credentials, went to grad school and started here. Haven't turn back since."

"Wow."

"Yeah, now let's get started shall we?" Lars nodded. "Miss Vargas, I don't mean to be rude, but maybe it would be best if Mr. Rodriguez and I talked alone?"

"Oh yes, of course." As Trina stood up to leave, Lars grabbed her by the wrist. He looked pleading at her.

"Stay," he said. "Please." Trina nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Lars stood in front of his house. After he was kicked out, it was no secret that Lars often came to the neighborhood just to stare at the house. He had been contemplating for weeks about returning home and facing his parents. At first, he thought he'd yell at him for abandoning him. As he started settling down at the Shack, he thought maybe he'd apologize and be able to work things out. When he was sleeping in Animal's couch, he thought he go in and destroy the place.

But now, Lars had no clue. It took all his courage to walk up to the place. However, now that he was only steps away, he couldn't seem to find his courage to ring the doorbell. Maybe not today, he thought to himself. Before he could turn around and left he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey bro," Maurice's voice rang out. Lars turned around to see his younger brother standing right next to him. He was taller than when Lars last stood next to him. They were now almost the same height.

"Maurice," Lars said.

"It's good to see you." Twister said taking his hand off his shoulder.

"Yeah, you too. I've seen you around school."

"Yeah, yeah. You and Trina seem to be getting along nicely." Lars felt his face heat up.

"Oh yeah, how about you and Rocket girl? Finally got the balls to ask her out?" At this, Twister turned a deep red.

"We're taking things slow."

"Well, it's about time." Twister laughed nervously and then Lars joined him.

"This… I missed this," Twister confessed.

"Me too." Lars agreed.

"Bro, when are you coming home?"

"What... what?"

"I mean, come on. You're always here anyways. Don't think I don't see you over by the street sign watching the place like a hawk."

"It's not that simple… Ma and Pa kicked me out."

"I know that, but I think they regret it. Especially after they found out what happened to Spudz."

"If they regret it, they should've came to me when I was trying to deal with all these shit."

"Like you said bro, it's not simple. If they came crawling back to you, then they're under minding their own authority. So as much as they wanted you back home, they needed you need them. They can't baby you forever, but at the same time, you needed to realize you still needed to grow up. You're still a kid and you need them. It's better if you recognize yourself." Lars paused before responding.

"Now when did you sudden grow up?" Twister shrugged.

"Around the time the same time I grew taller than you." Lars laughed. He hooked his arm around his younger brother and placed him in a headlock.

"Not yet Maurice." Twister twirled his arm over Lars' neck and put him in a headlock of his own.

"Let's go home bro." And they did.

Many tears were shed, and silence reigned. But finally, talks were had. There was an occasionally shout or a harsh fit. At the end of the night, compromises were made and Lars returned to the shack.

It didn't happen right away. It was still a while later, but eventually Lars did move back… home.

* * *

"Where's Trina?" Lars asked the group of girls sitting in the lunch table. Before Lars, Pi, and Spudz would all go off campus for lunch, but since he returned to school, Lars had been sitting with Trina and her group of friends at lunch. He was a little uncomfortable, as were the other girls, but after a while it's become routine. Lars was quiet and respectful, and in turn, the girls always saved him a spot every Tuesday when Trina was off doing student council things.

But today was Thursday, and Trina always met with him outside his class to walk together to the table. She wasn't there when he walked out, so he thought that maybe she was already at the table. However when he got to the table, she was nowhere to be found. Trina's four best friends (Jena, Martha, Katrina, and Agnes) were already sitting at the table. They all nodded at Lars as he sat down.

"Idk, I think she went off with Chad or something," Jena, a fellow cheerleader said as she ate her chips.

"He's asking her to prom," Martha said.

"Another one? What is that, her fifth guy?" Jena asked.

"Fifth?" Lars interjected.

"Yeah, Trina is quite the heartbreaker." Katrina cut in.

"But I think she's going to say yes this time. I mean, Chad's so cute." Martha chimed in.

"Amen to that," Agnes fist-pumped the air. A few seconds later Trina arrived looking flustered and with a bouquet of flowers. She dropped her stuff on the table and sat down next to Lars.

"So how'd it go?" Agnes cooed.

"I said no," the petite latina said.

"What?!" All four girls cried out. Trina rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I already rejected four guys. I told you, I'm not going to prom." As the girls continued to pester her, Lars just watched her.

Later that day, Lars and Trina were both working together at the rental shop.

"Hey Trina," Lars said.

"Yeah?" She said without looking up from her clipboard. She was doing inventory.

"So why'd you reject that Chad guy?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, but I think—"

"Lars , can we just drop it?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Lars? What are you doing here? Where's April?" Pi Piston said as he stood up from his table. It was visitor's day at the rehab clinic. April had approached Lars earlier that week.

"Hi Lars," she said timidly. Lars unconsciously stared at her stomach. She had a small baby bump. She looked down and smiled.

"Four months."

"Oh… I've never congratulated you." He said nervously.

"I think Pierre's face said enough." She replied back.

"So you heard about that." She cocked her head to the side.

"He didn't have to say anything."

"I'm sorry April, I really am." She smiled at him.

"I know you are, but I'm not sure I can forgive you just yet."

"Please, I'd do anything."

"Good, this weekend's the last weekend of Pierre's rehab. Saturday is visitor's day, and I'd like you to go in my place."

"What? Are you sure? Don't you want to see him?"

"I've gone every weekend. Every weekend, he talks about his therapy. His therapist is trying to determine the reason he snapped. He says that Pierre is the most 'normal' patient he's ever had. The truth is Pierre really doesn't need rehab. He needs a friend."

"He has you."

"I know, but I'm the girlfriend. You're the best friend. He has me, but right now, he needs you. After the incident, you guys never had the chance to talk about it or deal with it with each other. You both dealt with it in similar fashions, and obviously it had very terrible repercussions." She absentmindedly touched the area around her eye. "Nonetheless, you guys need each other."

"April, I don't know."

"Lars, can you honestly look me in the eyes and say that you don't miss him?"

"No."

"Then go." And so he did.

Now he was standing at in the lounge were all the visitors stood. Pi stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Where's April," he repeated. Lars stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"At home, she sent me in her place,"

"Oh, but she had a doctor's appointment yesterday. She okay?" Pi asked worried. Lars nodded and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I went with her. She's okay man. There's your baby." He handed Pi the sonogram. The other boy took it and sank into a nearby chair.

"Shit man. Wow. Just… wow." Pi exclaimed. Lars took the seat near to his and stared at the black and white photo with him.

"April's an amazing girl you know."

"Yeah, I'm a lucky guy. Shit, this is real man." Pi couldn't take his eyes off the picture.

"I'm sorry." Lars confessed. Pi set down the picture.

"For?"

"Everything man. Not being there for you, insulting April. All that shit." Pi nodded.

"I'm sorry too man."

"Can we be friends again?"

"Did we ever stop?" Lars smiled.

* * *

"I think you should go to prom with me." Lars blurted out. Trina looked up for the cash register where she was doing a cash drop.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I think that you should go to prom with me."

"And why should I?"

"Because you already rejected six guys."

"Okay, and?"

"This is your senior prom. You're a candidate for Prom Queen."

"Okay."

"You're going to win, how can you not go."

"Why should I go with you, Lars?" she place her hands on her hips.

"Because… I want you to come with me." He said sheepishly. Trina walked up to the guy. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"I want to go with you too." She stroke his cheek.

* * *

"The Navy?" Raul Rodriguez said as he placed his knife and fork down on his plate. He turned to his wife, Sandy, who looked just as confused as her husband.

"But why Mijo?"

"I talked with my counselor at school, and I honestly don't have any real plans for after high school."

"What about college?" Raul asked.

"Yeah, you could always go to OSJC." Twister added. Lars nodded.

"I could, but I'd honestly be wasting your money. Besides, with the GI Bill, they'll pay for my college degree." Lars explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Sandy asked him seriously.

"Yes. Look, the way I see it, I need this. I've been running free for too long now, and I nothing to show for it. I'm not the son that can make you proud." Lars turned to Twister. "I never was the cool older brother that you could look up to. I wasn't the greatest friend either. If anything, this is for me. I need the discipline, and I need to prove myself. Maybe I don't have anything to prove to anyone else, but I still need this to validate myself in my own way. Do you understand?" Sandy used her napkin to wipe her face. Raul reached over to pat his son on the back.

"You do what you have to do mijo, we'll support you no matter what."

"Yeah bro, I'm here for ya." Twister held up his fist. Lars proceeded to bump his fist with his brother. He smiled at his family who smiled back at him. He suddenly felt hot tears blinding his eyes. He reached up and wiped his face.

"I love you guys."

* * *

Prom night happens and passes. It's a night he and Trina would never forget.

Graduation arrives and leaves. It's the first time Lars felt his parents' pride.

Lars' eighteenth birthday comes and goes. It's definitely different without Spudz and drugs, but Pi and Lars never felt closer.

With each passing day, Lars heals a little more. He forgives himself a little more. He's feels happier a little more.

He still has days when misses his best friend, but then he remembers he has another one.

There are days where he gets so frustrated with himself, but Trina's there to pull him back to reality.

Sometimes he just craves one hit off his bong or maybe just a cig, but his brother is there to toss a him a hockey stick instead.

The nightmares still happen, but Trina's just one call away, Pi's just one block over, and if he really desperate, Twist's just in the next room.

And without realizing it, Lars realizes he's almost done forgiving himself. There just one more thing he needs to do...

Finally the day comes for him to leave for basic training. Raymundo and Tito throw him a private Shack party. They give him more money than he's earned at his job, but insist he keeps it. His parent's buys him a new phone and an iPad so he could phone them whenever he can. Twister writes him a song (he can't sing for shit, but Lars enjoyed the sentiment). The Rocket gang chip in to get him a camera (Twister's better idea).

Pi (but mostly April) gives him a photobook. It contains photos of the Goon crew, Spudz and Animal included from their younger years. In the book however, Pi wrote a long note that brings tears to Lars eyes. April's stomach kicks for the first time, and she swears its because the baby's going to miss Lars as well.

The party wraps up and soon Lars has to go. His bus was due to arrive in thirty minutes. Everyone says their goodbyes and hugs him for good measure. (Even Trina's friends from the lunch table make an appearance.) But soon enough, Lars and Trina are left alone to say goodbye. Duffel bag in hand, Lars offers to walk to the bus stop. Trina nods. They walk in silence, and bump hands along the way. Lars musters up enough courage to grasp her hand. She looks up at him, but he avoids her gaze. They continue silently. When they arrive at the bus stop, Lars finally looks down. He drops the duffel bag on the ground. Trina opens her mouth to speak.

"Thank you Trina. You know, you've done a lot for me."

"Lars, it was nothing," she says sheepishly. She tucks her hair behind her ear.

"No it wasn't. It was something. You believed in me. I hope one day I can pay you back." He gentle squeezes her hand.

"You don't have to—" She turns to the side and sees the bus approaching.

"Remember what I said on prom night?"

"Of course I do." The bus pulls up. The doors open and many passengers exit the vehicle. Lars leans forward. Trina closes her eyes and puckers her lips. But Lars deliberately misses and kisses her forehead. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes.

"You go do well out Lars Rodriguez." She pulls him into a hug and he gladly returns it. She gives him a tight squeeze before releasing him. he takes his duffel bag and takes a step onto the bus. He turns back one more time.

"Wait for me. I'm going to make good on my promise." Trina nods. Tears are freely streaming down her face.

"I will."

"Go save the world Vargas."

"I should be saying the same thing to you." Lars pauses, hesitates. Three little words lie on the tip of both their tongues.

'I love you' should be his last words to her. "I'll miss you" is what he says instead.

'I love you, too' should be hers to him. "I'll miss you, too" is what she says instead.

He lingers a bit longer, but continues to make his way up the steps. He pays his dues. Trina watches as the door shut in front of her.

"You should've kissed her." The bus driver teases.

Lars smiles, looking back. "One day."

**End Part IV**


End file.
